Sun and moon
by Caring rose
Summary: Maybe you're the moon and I'm the sun and we never meant to collide. But wouldn't it be spectacular if we did?
1. Fred's funeral

**_Chapter 1: Fred's funeral_**

_May 4, 1998_

_Outside the burrow_

It's been two days since the battle of hogwarts. Voldemort finally gone, the wizarding world is safe once again.

The whole wizarding world celebrating the death of the dark lord, the most evil wizard of all time. To many deaths on both sides, children became orphans, mothers who lost their children, dead brothers, lovers, bestfriends. To many deaths, to many _heartbreaks_...

But life goes on, **_it has to... _**

But to Ginny Weasley, life didn't seem to go on. After all, she had lost a lot. She hadn't thought about this even for a moment in her life, but there she was, attending her brother's funeral and the day after tomorrow she'd be attending her bestfriend's Colin Creevey, the one who had her back in her second year when she had nobody, the one who supported her in whatever she does and always had her back. She couldn't handle the idea that the one who always had been with her to comfort her when her older siblings were always busy with their friends was now _dead._

She lost Tonks, the woman that she considered as her older sister, and her favourite teacher Lupin.

She was now sitting next to her friends, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who were currently holding hands. In front of her the rest of her family and Hermione who comforted her brother Ron, and there were a lot of people around her, some of them she did recognise from hogwarts. She felt happy for her two bestfriends and her brother getting with Hermione, after all she's a really nice witch and a good friend.

But suddenly this feeling of happiness had been replaced by sadness, no not sadness but _emptyness, _when she remembered a certain black haired boy with a pair of green eyes, the one and only _Harry Potter. _She didn't see him after the battle. She searched every single corner for him, she didn't find him. He didn't come to her brother's funeral, _he _didn't come to see _her,_ to know how she's feeling now, to comfort her, _he didn't..._

She kept asking herself what is he waiting for? Why didn't he come back after the war? Didn't he want to see her?

_Does he ever going to come back?_

Suddenly she couldn't hear anything. She looked up, she saw people's mouthes moving but she didn't hear them. She had that sudden urge to cry, _she couldn't handle it anymore. _She felt her eyes watering, she didn't want people seeing her like _that, _she didn't want to make it harder on her mother. So, she stood up from her seat, searching with her eyes for a place, a quiet place, an _empty_ place to cry her eyes out.

When she finally found one, ten meters behind the burrow, there was a lake, nobody was there. She turned around and started heading to it. When she was heading there, her eyes cought a glimpse of a tall pale figure with platinum blond hair and a pair of grey eyes. She couldn't believe herself. Was he real? Or her own imagination? And if he was real, what was he doing in a _Weasley's _funeral?!

They made one eye contact and then he seems to be running, _running away. _She was now sure _he _was _real. _She tried to follow him but he suddenly vanished into the crowd and _disappeared._

From that day on, Ginny Weasley couldn't stop asking herself _WHAT THE HELL WAS **DRACO MALFOY **DOING AT HER BROTHER'S FUNERAL?!! _


	2. Breaking free

**_Chapter 2 : Breaking free_**

_June 30, 2000_

Two years had passed since the second wizarding war. Two years of pain, heartbreak and misery had passed from Ginny Weasley's life. She had graduated from Hogwarts now after finishing her seventh year. She went back to complete her education after the school's reopening. It took one year to be repaired, after all it's Hogwarts we're talking about, a huge building with so many floors, so many passageways. They must had a lot of help to repair it in only one year.

You could say that those two years were the hardest years for Ginny without Harry. She kept hanging around people with that sad feeling but never showing that to them. She didn't want them to feel pity over her for her boyfriend- well _exboyfriend_, who disappeared, who hadn't come back to see her. Well, yes, he hadn't come even to the burrow, even her brother haven't seen him after the battle. He just _vanished._

Some people say that he's dead, others say that someone obliviated him and he lost his memory. Other rumours kept flying, she did not know what to believe.

All she does now is holding that necklace around her neck that he had given to her and then she closes her eyes imagining him, coming back, kissing her, holding her in his arms, telling her that he'll never leave again. But then she opens her eyes facing her sad reality, facing it without him, without her brother, without _Colin_.

She had this habit of sending him an owl everyday to know how he's doing and to tell him about her day, about everything that troubled her and he always tries to make her feel better. He was the only one that she did open up to him completely, she let him see her weakness and he was afraid of losing her, he cared about her so much, he was so protective over her but not in her siblings' way, but never really showing that to her. But _what the hell_ _man_!! She understood him perfectly, they were bestfriends since they were tweleve!! Nobody knew him as well as she did and she knew that he had always respecteg her decisions and trusted her with what she was doing without telling her to back off and let him act for her, even though he wanted to, but he choose not to interfere in her business because he knew even if she needed help once or twice, she was very independent and could handle herself perfectly fine.

She had never thought of attending a year at Hogwarts without him, and when the thought that she'd never see him again and the last thing they've done was fighting crossed her mind, she wanted to kill herself for how stupid she was. She was the one who was wrong and she didn't have the chance to tell him that she was sorry...

_She was waiting in the room of requirement with some students as her mother and professor McGonagall had told her. She wanted to fight but her mother had forbid her and instructed her to stay in the room of requirement, as she was still an underage witch and because her mother thought that she wasn't ready. But she was **so** ready, she had practiced a lot and she had joined the DA, she went to the ministry with Harry in her fourth year, she fought death eaters there..__She wasn't afraid, and she knew her mother had done this to keep her safe, but she wasn't a little girl anymore, she had the right to do whatever she wanted.__She started searching for Colin, she intended to apologise to him for what she did and to try and sneak out with him to join the battle. She was sure he was there, because he's an underage wizard and was forbidden to join the fight.__She searched every single corner in the room, she didn't find him, he wasn't there.__She knew that he's already managed to sneak out. She was frustrated. Why didn't he tell her?! They're supposed to be in this together!__And the she remembered she was the stupid one who started the fight with him.__"Fuck..." she thought. Now she's worried about him. "is he alright?" she kept thinking. Then there was no sound outside, the fighting stopped!__Professor McGonagall came in the room of requirement and asked Ginny and others to help gathering the dead bodies.__"dead bodies" she thought. Of course! There had to be deaths, it was a war against death eaters! People who didn't have hearts, they'd kill anybody for their stupid dark lord._

_She started heading to the castle grounds to help gathering the dead bodies hoping that she'd find Colin.__Outside, there was a girl, a second or a third year Huffelpuff, probably she was wondering in the castle and didn't know that the death eaters were there and then the battle started, she tried to escape but got hit by a curse. She was now lying on the ground between life and death.__Ginny went to her, she was now kneeling down beside her__"Mother... I want mother" the little girl said in a faint whisper.__-it's all right.. We're going to get you inside__"But I want to go home" whispered the girl "I don't want to fight anymore!"__"I know" said Ginny. Her voice broke.__-it's going to be all right__Ginny was now holding the little girl's hand as she was leaving the world, leaving forever.__She closed the little girl's eyes. She wanted to kill those death eaters, those damned monsters who killed the children and who are the reason that she was now seperated from her loved ones.__Then she felt someone moving beside her, she looked up but never seeing anybody.__Then her thought drifted to Harry...an his invisibility cloak...__Yes!! Harry had an invisibility cloak. He was him! She's sure that he was him!__But why was he wearing it? What was he doing? Where was he going?__She wanted to hug him, to stop him from what he was going to do but she didn't see him nor did she heard any footsteps..__Her thoughts drifted back to Colin.__"I had to find him" she thought_

_She grabbed the dead girl with her and went to the great hall, she put the dead girl's body on the floor and covered it.__She couldn't find anybody from her family neither Hermione, the great hall was filled with dead bodies. People crying, others wounded, it was scary... All these dead bodies... Blood everywhere...__She tried to find Colin but it was hard, and she spotted his younger brother, Dennis__"Dennis" she called, she ran to him. "Ginny" his voice was shaky. Wait- he was crying. Why was he crying?__"Dennis, what's wrong?" she put her hands on his shoulders. He didn't answer, he couldn't. "Where's C-" and then her eyes drifted to the dead body lying next to Dennis. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe her eyes.__"Colin!" she found herself crouching over him on the floor. His face was bloody, he was badly wounded. He was still bleeding, Madam Pomfrey tried to help him, trying to stop the bleeding but then she rose up from the ground. "I'm sorry" Ginny didn't know what she was doing, she grabbed her hand crying "No, no, please try again, there has to be a way!" The old witch looked at her and said "Sorry, miss Weasley, I tried everything, I... I am truly sorry" The witch broke free from Ginny's tight grip and went running to help others.__She couldn't blame her, Colin's state was far beyond healing.__Ginny bent down on her knees next to Colin, holding his hand tightly as this guesture would prevent him from dying, from leaving. His watery eyes were still opened__"Colin please, don't..." she was now crying harder. "You should've told me... You.. You shouldn't have sneaked out there alone, I-I shou- shouldn't have fought with you, I was over reacting, I was stupid, I-I am sorry, please- Colin, please.. Don't leave me, it was all my fault."_

_She wanted him to get up and talk to her, Shout at her and after hearing her explanation. He would simply gave in and forgave her as they always have done. But this time, he didn't. He just looked at her and whispered faintedly "Shh.. It's ok Gin, it's okay..." she felt him squeezing her hand gently and then he stopped, he was gone.__Dennis closed his brother's eyes and hugged Ginny. She was still holding his brother's hand. She started sobbing harder in his chest. "Dennis, I-I shouldn't have done this, i should've apol- apologised sooner- it was al-..."__-"Shh, I know... I know" _

She and Dennis became friends after the battle. They send letters to each others, when she came back to Hogwarts she helped him study for his OWLs since she was a seventh year student and he was fifth. They hung out a lot, went to hogsmead together, he was so much like his brother, but never the same. She treated him like her younger brother, she gave him advices, they still send each others owls, they are getting closer. He remimds her of Colin.

She cried alone a lot thinking about Harry, Colin, Fred, Tonks, Remus... even Sirius.

_Tonks and Remus... _

They left behind their child, _Edward Ted_ _Lupin_. They called him Teddy like Tonks' father. He lives now with his grandmother, Andromeda. Ginny visits them a lot, she's also helping Andromeda raising Teddy. He's now two years old, and guess what! He's a metamorphmagus like Tonks and he's a younger version of Remus Lupin, but without these scratches on his face.

What so ever, she didn't want people to see her crying, she didn't want them to see her like _that_, to see her _weak_. _She's_ _strong_, she's really very strong. She just needs more time and she'll get through this, won't she? Just more time and she will _break free_ from those nightmares, from this sad reality, from this _prison_.

Yes, it's only a matter of time...

_Right? _

But now she needs to forget everything and focus on only one thing: _her career_.

All she needs now is to clear her mind and set it on practicing. Yeah guess what!

She's going for chaser's tryouts for the Holy Head Harpies quidditch team. Her favourite team since she was five.

She thought of other jobs like becoming an auror or working in Fred's and George's joke shop.

But she didnt imagine herself working in a shop neither in an office.

_Yucky!__Working in an office really???!_

She loved duelling and really enjoyed being part of the DA, but working in an office, doing paperwork??!

No, absolutely not!

That really wasn't the type of thing that she'd want to do for the rest of her life.

She wants to be free not surrended by walls! Besides, over the years, she has developed a passion for flying. When she's on her broom flying in the air, she can forget all the things that troubled her, all her problems. And she couldn't think of a better job for her. So, she decided to go for the tryouts.

And she knew, _she'd make it._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Author's note **

I know it's a very long boring chapter. But i needed to fill you with these events because it's gonna be important in the upcoming chapters. And I'm gonna tell you the reason why Ginny had a fight with Colin in the next chapters.

**I promise there will be a lot of Draco in the next chapter**

_Enjoy the story! _


End file.
